My Favorite Accident
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: Bess dated Joe.Bess got pregnent with Joe's child. Joe slept with George. Bess told Joe about the child. Joe left. Now, he's back, and he wants a second chance. And, with Nancy and Frank plotting...who knows?
1. Begining

_I got the message long before you said you knew  
There was no chance of us at all  
With no velocity and empty-headed hard and far-too-long  
I spent two years alone with you  
Just when I thought I had forgotten  
You came back soft without a sound_

You said we were an accident  
With accidents you'll never know what could have been  
So we were an accident  
You'll always be my favorite one…

Bess Marvin sighed and took another sip of her vodka.

She rubbed her temples and looked in the mirror that hung in her living room.

She was lifeless. Her innocence gone. She had dark circles under her eyes. Pale skin.

Her life was one big accident.

At the age of 20, she was already a parent, had no college degree, and was not married.

She worked at a crappy diner. She had no life.

And had a son.__

You hit the road and left me an ocean  
I can't swim in the silence of your skin-skin please let me in  
Side the times we never had right   
Inside two years alone with you  


Bess got to her feet, and closed the window of the tiny apartment. Her one year old son was fast asleep in the next room.

He, himself, was an accident.

She still couldn't believe who his father was.

Bess groaned as she thought about Alex's father. A man who had gotten under her skin.

Bess walked down the hall and peaked into her son's room. He looked like an angel. Curly blonde hair, blue eyes, so sweet.

She loved him, her son.

But his father…

She had spent two whole years dating him, and then had gotten pregnant with his child.

She remembered that time like it was yesterday.

Bess had been sick for a week and a half, but only in the mornings…

_Bess sighed and stared in the bathroom mirror._

_Her eyes were puffy and had dark circles around them._

_This was going to be harder then she thought._

_Bess walked over to the toilet and opened the pregnancy test._

_Peeing on that little stick is harder then it looks._

_Bess sat the pregnancy test on the counter, and sat next to it Indian style._

"_BESS!"  
She heard her friend, Tony Piaro, call from the living room. He had originally been a friend of the Hardy's, but when she started hanging with the Hardy's, due to Nancy, the two had bonded._

_Bess franticly shoved the pregnancy test aside and stood in front of it._

_Oh shit._

_Tony peeked into the bathroom._

"_Bess Angela Marvin…what the hell are you doing?"  
Tony looked at her oddly and she backed up._

"_What are you hiding…?"_

"_What do you mean? OH!"_

_Tony then grabbed Bess and flipped her over his shoulder in order to see what was sitting on the counter, but instantly dropped her when he saw it. He took a sharp in take of breath._

"_Oh…Oh god. Is it his?"_

_Bess rubbed her leg and groaned._

"_Thanks Tony…And whose do you think it is? And relax; I might not even be…"_

"_When will we know?"  
Bess looked up at the clock on her bathroom wall._

"_Another…few seconds, actually."_

_The two waited patiently._

_Oh god._

He sent her money, she sent it back.

He had left Bess. Left her without help and a child. He had gotten scared. Ran.

Bess eagerly got to her feet, even after a whole year she still felt burning fury whenever she thought of _him._

And when she told him?

He got up from the table at the diner, and left.

_Bess twisted a strand of her blonde hair around her finger her long time boyfriend looked at her oddly._

"_Hun, what's wrong."_

"_I'm pregnant."_

_He stared at her in utter shock._

_Oh shit, oh shit,_

_It wasn't supposed to come out like that!_

_He then blinked twice, silently got up, kissed her on the cheek, and left the diner._

_Bess then dropped her head into her hands and cried._

She hasn't seen him since.

_  
You said we were an accident  
with accidents you'll never know what could have been  
so we were an accident  
you'll always be my favorite one_

Bess started to pace. They could have been more. So much more. She thought for sure she loved him. She thought that he was the one.

Then he did this.

He sent her one letter.

She kept it in a box next to her bed.

_Bess._

_I'm sorry, this was all an accident._

_Love  
_

That's all the note said. All.

Bess groaned and slid to the floor.

_  
We could have been (We could have been again)  
Instead of accidental running always running (why can't you believe)  
We could have been (We could have been again)_

Long winded promises of future company  
Up close the sound remains the same  
Without the reign of terror over every momentary change  
We are exactly as before

She felt tears falling down her face.

But, despite the pain he had caused her. What he had done,

Joe Hardy would always be her favorite accident.__

You hit the road and left me an ocean  
I can't swim in the silence of your skin-skin please let me in  
Side the time I had to forget you  
Inside no chance of us at all


	2. Agony

_I got the message long before you said you knew  
There was no chance of us at all  
With no velocity and empty-headed hard and far-too-long  
I spent two years alone with you  
Just when I thought I had forgotten  
You came back soft without a sound_

You said we were an accident  
With accidents you'll never know what could have been  
So we were an accident  
You'll always be my favorite one

Joe Hardy sat in his car, resting his head against the dash board.

July 15.

**July 15.**

_July 15._

He hated July 15.

Last year on July 15, he had went out, got very very drunk, punched some guy in the face, and had to have his brother bail him out of jail.

Not a smart thing for a police detective to do.

But…July 15.

He hated that day.

It was a symbol of pain, agony, anger.

It was the day she told him she was pregnant with his child.

He always wondered what had she named him? What was he like? Who did he look like? How was she doing?

He couldn't blame her for never calling, for never writing, for sending the money back.

It was his own damn fault.

Joe tapped his fingers against the dashboard.

He debated weather to repeat last year, or drink alone at home.

We went with home.

He hadn't dated anybody since her, except for a one night stand.

A one night stand with a girl, a girl who she knew.

It was so…complicated.

He had cheated on her with someone she trusted.

And he lost both girls.

Joe started his car and turned out of NYPD's parking lot.

He remembered her. The mother of his child.

The way she smelled like oranges and apple spice.

The way her nose wrinkled when she was thinking.

The way she paced when she was sad or stressed.

The way she whispered his name.

Her innocence.

Her kindness.

Her love for pink.

Her tiny skirts.

And then…the one night stand.

The way she smelled like mango's and lemons.

The way she moved with grace.

The way she always wore jeans.

The way she screamed his name.

Her anger.

Her knowledge.

Her aggressiveness.

Her love for passion.

They were so different.

Joe didn't mean to cheat on her, he really didn't.

But…he had. He had cheated on her. And when she told him he was the mother of his child…

He couldn't take it.

He left. He would be a terrible father. He cheated on her.

And he would have to live with that for the rest of his life.__

You hit the road and left me an ocean  
I can't swim in the silence of your skin-skin please let me in  
Side the times we never had right   
Inside two years alone with you

You said we were an accident  
With accidents you'll never know what could have been  
So we were an accident  
You'll always be my favorite one

He had met her, the mother of his child, in a romantic way.

_Joe Hardy angrily walked into the coffee shop..._

_His girlfriend had dumped him for his friend Chet._

_CHET. Melinda Mason could have any guy she wanted, but she dumped HIM for CHET._

_Joe shook his head from side to side. He had spent last night drinking in order to calm himself…_

_Really, he needed to stop doing that. Becoming an alcoholic was not a smart thing to do._

_He sighed. Ugh, hangover. He needed coffee._

_Joe focused on his feet, trying to make sense of everything._

_He didn't even notice the blonde girl walking towards him._

_CRASH._

_Hot coffee flew, legs flied, and the two landed in a pile on the floor._

_The girl he had crashed into was pretty, and very familiar._

"_OMIGOD! I'm so so sorry!"_

_The girl shrieked as she grabbed some napkins from a near by table and started wiping up the mess. Joe laughed softly. This girl was cute, and he felt as if he had met her before._

"_It's ok, doll. It really is."  
He helped her wipe up the mess, and scribbled his number on a napkin and slipped it into her purse._

_There was no way she was going to call…_

__

We could have been (We could have been again)  
Instead of accidental running always running (why can't you believe)  
We could have been (We could have been again)

Long winded promises of future company  
Up close the sound remains the same  
Without the reign of terror over every momentary change  
We are exactly as before

But she did.

And he remembered her, Bess Marvin. Nancy's friend.  
And they dated. And fell in love.

And most likely would have married, if he hadn't cheated on her with her own cousin.

With George Frayne._  
_Joe arrived at home, and shut off his car.

Another night alone._  
_

_You hit the road and left me an ocean  
I can't swim in the silence of your skin-skin please let me in  
Side the time I had to forget you  
Inside no chance of us at all_


	3. Worry

_I got the message long before you said you knew  
There was no chance of us at all  
With no velocity and empty-headed hard and far-too-long  
I spent two years alone with you  
Just when I thought I had forgotten  
You came back soft without a sound_

You said we were an accident  
With accidents you'll never know what could have been  
So we were an accident  
You'll always be my favorite one  


Bess sighed as she did her favorite thing.

Painted.

She had never been artistic in high school, but when her life had gone down hill, she had to have some release.

So she painted.

She was currently painting a pretty fantasy scene, with a unicorn.

Because, every little girl loves unicorns at one time.

She was also listening to her favorite song.

My Favorite Accident.

Nancy, one of the only people who stuck by her side when she was pregnant, had recommended it, said it reminded her of her situation.

_  
You hit the road and left me an ocean  
I can't swim in the silence of your skin-skin please let me in  
Side the times we never had right  
Inside two years alone with you  
_

There was then a knock on the door. Bess's eyes headed to the clock.

Who the hell stops by for a visit at 11:45?

"Coming! Just quit knocking."  
Grumbling about the noise, Bess quietly went to the door, careful not to wake her child.

She flung the door open to reveal Nancy Drew.  
Bess rolled her eyes and stepped aside to let her best friend in.

"I should have known. Only you would come over to my place un-invited and with no warning at 11:45 on Monday night."

Nancy smiled.

"Really, you should have. I've always been a spontaneous person."  
Bess walked back over to her second hand easel, and Nancy flopped onto Bess's goodwill couch.

"Ok, mind telling me why your really here."

Nancy waved her hand.  
"Oh, I dunno. I just finished a case. Thought I'd drop by."

Bess stopped painted and pointed her finger at her friend.  
"You, my friend, are a terrible liar."

Nancy laughed and changed the song on the stereo she had given Bess for Christmas.

The sounds of Skeptical and True Believers, By the Academy is… filled the air.

"Yeah, well, considering what day it is can you blame me for stopping by…?"

Bess sighed and continued to paint.

"SO, you think I'm going to do something stupid?"

Nancy picked at her cuticles nervously.

"No…but…I thought you could need a friend…"

Bess stopped painting all together and turned to her friend.

"Nance, I'm fine. I've got wine and paint. I'm good."

Nancy groaned.

"Just…don't-"  
Bess was getting angry.

"What? You think I'm going to take a gun to my head?"  
Nancy smiled.

"More like go out drinking and get yourself arrested."  
Bess finally laughed.

The song changed to Space, By Something Corporate.

Nancy sighed once more and continued.

"Bess, you're a single mother working at a diner. Your parents and cousin abandoned you. I'm just worried."  
Bess smiled.

"You're just afraid that if I kill myself you'll be stuck with my kid."

_  
You said we were an accident  
With accidents you'll never know what could have been  
So we were an accident  
You'll always be my favorite one_

We could have been (We could have been again)  
Instead of accidental running always running (why can't you believe)  
We could have been (We could have been again)

It was Nancy's turn to smile.

"You have a point. Imagine me, raising your kid?"

Bess giggled.

"Mass chaos."  
Nancy smiled.

"You can say that again."

Bess sighed and started painting again.  
"That."  
Nancy rolled her eyes. Bess started to talk once more.

"Look, Nance. I'm happy that you care enough to come over here on your night off, but I'm fine. I just need to be alone and think. I've got my wine. I've got my paint. I'll get through this night like I've got through the last year."

The two girls sat in silence for a moment, considering each other's words.

Finally Bess spoke.

"I wish Something Corporate had never broken up."

Nancy smiled at her friend's randomness.

"Jack's Mannequin never really ever did it for you, did it?"  
Bess just shook her head.

"No way, kiddo. And you, girlie, need to head over to your boyfriends house. OFF with you!"  
Bess then dragged Nancy to the door and gave her longtime friend a hug.  
"I'm fine, see you tomorrow for breakfast?"

Nancy smiled.

"I'll stop by the diner."  
Nancy Elizabeth Drew then walked outside and looked at the stars. She took a deep breath and called her boyfriend on her cell phone as she walked to her car.

"Frank? Yeah, she's good. Yeah… Go to Joe's now. Love you too, bye."__

Long winded promises of future company  
Up close the sound remains the same  
Without the reign of terror over every momentary change  
We are exactly as before  


Nancy Drew then smiled.

She loved the way Frank Hardy plotted.

That was only one of the reasons she was secretly dating him.

_  
You hit the road and left me an ocean  
I can't swim in the silence of your skin-skin please let me in  
Side the time I had to forget you  
Inside no chance of us at all_


	4. Pain

Frank Hardy stared hard at his brother's door.

He didn't want to do this.

_It's Nancy's fault…_

He thought to himself as he stared at the door harder, getting the nerve to knock.

"Frank…What are you doing?"

Frank spun around to see his brother standing behind him.

"I-but-you-Why isn't you inside?"

Joe sighed and pulled out his keys.

"I was debating weather to go out and get drunk at some random bar or at home. Home won."

Frank snorted.

"I can't blame you. Last year you got yourself arrested."

Joe laughed as he opened the door.

"Yep. That's also when you learned that screaming at a hung over person is stupid, and that telling a hung over person NOT to vomit, reminds them of their aching stomach, and causes them TO puke."

Frank laughed.

"Yeah, then you had that mini- depression thingie going on."

Joe sighed and walked over to the shelf where he kept the liquor; Frank pulled off his coat and flopped down on Joe's couch.

"Ok, so Frank, tell me why you're really here."

Frank laughed and mumbled 'just like Bess' under his breath, causing his brother to look at him oddly as he flipped on the music.

An old CD of Bess's.

Frank smiled.

"Well…I'm here to enjoy alcohol with my favorite brother."

Joe rolled his eyes as he poured two rum and Pepsi's.

"Yeah…sure. I'm your only brother."  
Frank quickly thought of a comeback.

"Well, that just makes me appreciate you more."

Panic! At The Disco's Nails for Breakfast Tacks for Snacks filled the air.

Joe carried the glasses over to the small table in front of the couch and offered one to Frank.

"You know damn well, why I'm here Joe. It's because I don't want a repeat of last year or something worse."

Joe took a big sip of the drink and Frank followed suit. Frank immediately coughed.

"God, Joe, a little Pepsi to go with your rum?"  
Joe smiled.

"God, Frank, Can't you go home so I can enjoy wallowing in my own self pity?"  
Frank smiled and took another sip.

"No can do. I don't want you going all suicidal on me again."

Joe rolled his eyes.

"I was not suicidal."

"You didn't get out of bed for three days."

"Just a long weekend."

"Chet and I had to literally DRAG you into the shower."

"It's my own damn fault."

"Jimmy Buffet Song."

Joe looked at his brother oddly.

"Jimmy Buffet Song?"  
The song on the stereo then changed to Relax Relapse, Panic! At the Disco.

"Yep. You know, Margarita Ville."

Frank then began singing the chorus very off key.

"Wasting away again in margarita vile, searching for my lost shaker of salt, some people say that threres a whole world to balm but I don't, it's my own damn fault."

Joe winced and took another sip.

"Ok, as long as you NEVER sing again, I promise not to go suicidal or all depressed on you."

Frank smiled.  
"Deal. Now let's drink!"  
And they did.

It had been about two hours, and Joe was pretty damn drunk.

Frank, on the other hand had somehow managed to stay pretty sober.

Aw, the power of being a big brother.

By now, Konstantine by something Corporate was playing.

Did you know that that song is nine minutes long?

Joe sat, head in his hands.

Frank sighed; he didn't want to do this. But it had been two years. Two. Neither had ever really been happy. They both seemed nearly suicidal. It had taken an effect on everybody. Bess and Joe were messed up.

They needed to know what really happened between Bess and Joe.

And people were most vulnerable when tipsy.

Frank twirled his fingers. He was scared. So scared. He didn't want to know what had changed his brother, what had taken the hope out of him.

Dimmit, he didn't want to.

"Joe, what happened?"  
His brother looked up. He looked older then twenty. So much older.

"What?"  
Frank shifted uncomfortably.

"With Bess."  
Joe's eyes almost seemed to darken.

"I made a mistake. And I lost her."

They both sat in silence, silence so thick that it hurt, that it ached.

Frank twirled his fingers. He was scared. So scared. He didn't want to know what had changed his brother, what had taken the hope out of him.

Damn, he didn't want to.

"Joe, what happened?"  
His brother looked up. He looked older then twenty. So much older.

"What?"  
Frank shifted uncomfortably.

"With Bess."  
Joe's eyes almost seemed to darken.

"I made a mistake. And I lost her."

They both sat in silence, silence so thick that it hurt, that it ached.

"You know, this was her favorite song. She used to say that it was so long, that you never had to keep hitting the repeat button. She loved this band. She practically cried when they broke up. I even got her concert tickets to the last concert they ever played, and then snuck her back stage to keep the band. She kept gushing over Andrew McMahon, the lead singer. She loved it."

Joe closed his eyes.

"On June 24, I was at a bar. Oh, and so drunk. Bess was out of town, and some co workers had convinced me to go out."

Joe sighed. Why? Why was he telling his brother this?  
Because somebody needed to know.

"George was there. We-we started talking. I offered to walk her out to her car…and…and…we did it. IT! I CHEATED ON HER!"

Joe chucked his empty glass across the room, where it shattered.

He didn't care, and neither did Frank. Of course, Frank was practically in shock…

"THEN! A FEW WEEKS LATER I FIND OUT SHE'S PREGNANT! WHY? GODDAMN IT!"  
He then chucked Frank's glass across the room, fell to the ground, and just sat there, looking at nothing.

"Go tell her."

Joe turned to his brother as if he had just slapped him.

"What?"

Frank groaned and stood up. It was his turn to scream and yell at his own brother.

"JOE! YOU FUCKING LOVE HER! THE SHE STILL LOVES YOU! NEITHER OF YOU HAVE EVER DATED ANYONE ELSE! AND WERE FREAKING WORRIED! SHE WOULD WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH! NOW GO GET SOME REECE CUPS OR SOMETHING AND TELL HER YOU FREAKING LOVE HER! BUT CHUG SOME COFFEE FIRST AND PUKE YOUR GUTS OUT SO I DON'T HAVE TO PICK YOU UP FROM THE POLICE STATION FOR DRIVING UNDER THE INFLUENCE!"

Joe then did exactly as he was told.

He ran for the bathroom. Frank sighed and started the coffee as he heard his little brother start the shower. He started to sweep up the glass and sighed.

He pulled out his cell and called Nancy.

"It's a go, angel."

Note: Thanks to all who reviewed, I loved it. This was wrote at 245 in the morning so forgive the mistakes.


	5. Sadness

_I got the message long before you said you knew  
There was no chance of us at all  
With no velocity and empty-headed hard and far-too-long  
I spent two years alone with you  
Just when I thought I had forgotten  
You came back soft without a sound_

You said we were an accident  
With accidents you'll never know what could have been  
So we were an accident  
You'll always be my favorite one

It was 12:01.

The day was over!  
Bess Marvin smiled as she walked over to her stereo.

The anniversary of the day Joe left her was over!

She needed to celebrate.

Bess happily walked over to her stereo and turned Fall out Boy's This ain't a scene on.

Because, I bet all of you have danced like idiots to this song at least once in your life.

Bess happily danced around her apartment, and to think, she used to wonder why Nancy said she was bipolar.

"_This ain't a scene; it's a goddamn arms race!"_

At the end of the first chorus, Bess accidentally knocked over a lamp, but quickly caught it.

There was then a sharp knock on the door.

"God, Nancy."  
She mumbled as she headed to the door. Talk about over protective friends.

"Goddamn it, Nancy Elizabeth Drew! Do you seriously think I'm going suicidal over a guy! That's so soap opera adolescent teen! I mean-"

Bess then caught herself off as she realized who was on the other side of that door.

She looked at him, the man that had tore her apart, saved her, loved her, hurt her, killed her, hurt for her.

She looked at Joe Hardy.

_You came back soft without a sound._

She didn't know weather to run into his arms or slap him across the face.

"J-J-Joe?"

Joe Hardy then did what he did best.

No, not solve the mystery,

But joke.

"God, what is it with people and stuttering today? Frank did the same thing earlier."

He looked at her and she looked at him.

Blue eyes met aqua.

Joe Hardy then did the thing he was second best at.

Ramble.

"Well, um, I tried going to a candy store. But they were closed; guess not many people keep those sweet chocolate stores open at night."  
Joe then bent down and picked up several objects.

"Well, um, I come bearing gifts. I had to go to an all night convenience store. They didn't have much…so I got you this jar of peanut butter, since you've always been a peanut butter person."

Joe then put his arm into the drug mart bag and pulled out the jar.  
"Creamy. The good kind. And I brought you this bag of…dark chocolate Hershey kisses. Very rich…"

He handed Bess the peanut butter and grabbed the kisses and proceeded to hand them to her. I think Bess was in shock. Lots of shock.

"And lastly, I wanted flowers, but alls they had was this tacky light up red rose, so…"

He then pulled the rose from the bag, turned it on, and handed it to Bess.

"So, long time no see?

_  
You hit the road and left me an ocean  
I can't swim in the silence of your skin-skin please let me in  
Side the times we never had right  
Inside two years alone with you_

"Um…um…um…GET OUT!"  
Bess, finally recovered, went to slam the door.

"Wait…Bess Andrea Marvin…Don't you want to know why?"  
Bess froze. She could almost feel a cold sweat dripping down her back.

Curiosity killed the cat.

Cat, girl…same difference.

"Come in."

Why did she say that? What?

Bess was light headed…Oh god, she was going to be sick.

"Give me a moment."

She mumbled as she let Joe in and ran for the bathroom.

Her stomach had done a perfect back hand spring and failed to stick it.

Bess sat down on the toilet and felt herself calm down.

_Deep breaths…In and out._

Bess sighed and got to her feet.

She could do this…

Not.

Bess slowly opened the door and walked out.

Her head was telling her to kick him out.

Her heart wanted closure.

She walked in to find Konstantine playing and Joe sitting on the sofa.

_My favorite song. He didn't forget._

She plopped down beside him, and once again put her head in-between her legs.

Joe then rubbed her back, mostly out of habit…

But you and I both know he wanted to touch her again.

Bess then swatted Joe's hand away as she sat up, she grabbed the jar of peanut butter, walked over to her kitchen, got a spoon, and then went back and sat down beside Joe.

"Okay, tell me. EVERYTHING."  
Joe sighed. This was going to be harder then he thought.

"I love you."

Bess rolled her eyes.

"Joe. Ok. Look, start with…why. Just… oh god, I dunno."

The two sat there thinking about how to spill their hearts out.

"I would have stayed with you, raised Alex, nice name by the way, but I made a mistake and I kept it from you and it didn't feel right to stay with you."

Bess nodded.

"Ok. That's stupid. I would rather have you stay with me…or at least explain to me what happened."

Oh god, no. She couldn't cry. She needed to be strong.

_You said we were an accident  
With accidents you'll never know what could have been  
So we were an accident  
You'll always be my favorite one_

_  
We could have been (We could have been again)  
Instead of accidental running always running (why can't you believe)  
We could have been (We could have been again)_

"Bess…"

He then noticed she was crying. Silently, he wrapped her arms around her.

And no matter how much pain he had caused her, how many times he had broken her, it still felt right to her.

"For two goddamn years, every thought in my mind as I wake, as I fall sleep, as I dream, as I work, was why? WHY? Why did you leave me? Everybody told me it was because you were a bastard, but I wouldn't be-be-believe that. I WANTED you to have left me for a reason. I needed a reason. I NEEDED you to be better then-then-then t-that!"  
By now Bess had tears streaming down her face.

"Bess…Bess…I cheated on you with George."

Bess's eyes widened.

"You're gay?"  
"NO!"

Shouted Joe.

"Your cousin."

Oh god.

The WHY. That was the WHY.

She wished he had never told her.

"I-"

Joe's lips then crashed onto hers, and a night of passion followed.

__

Long winded promises of future company  
Up close the sound remains the same  
Without the reign of terror over every momentary change  
We are exactly as before

"Omigod! FRANK! They're kissing!"

Whispered Nancy Drew from outside the window of Bess's apartment.

Frank Hardy shook his head sleepily and looked up.

"What?"  
He groaned. The cute and cliché couple had been sitting under Joe's window seeing their plan unfold.

Well, Nancy was watching, Frank had passed out and was sleeping due to his long shift the day before.

"I told you all they needed was a little nudge. One step away from romance."

"Now that they are romancing, can we go home?"  
Nancy glared at her boyfriend.

"I thought you would be happy, since now we can make our relationship public and not have to worry about any awkwardness between Bess and Joe."

Frank sighed.

"I'm very happy. So happy I want to enjoy it at my own home, in my own bed, with you lying next to me. And need I remind you, that they are NOT back together yet, but enjoying a night of passion?"

Nancy rolled her eyes as she got to her feet.

"Men. So predictable, you wonder why you bother WITH them."

Frank sighed, stumbled to his feet, and tiredly plated a kiss on Nancy's cheek.

"Come on Angel, let's go."

"Ok, but I'm driving."  
"No way, it's my car!"  
Nancy sighed and sarcastically replied.

"Oh, so you can run us into a ditch from falling asleep at the wheel? I THINK NOT!"

Frank laughed and sighed.

"It's a good thing you've got me wrapped around your finger, a very good thing."

The two then walked to Frank's car, continuing to play argue.

Little did they know that Georgina Frayne was getting hit by a car on the other side of town, and getting killed.__

You hit the road and left me an ocean  
I can't swim in the silence of your skin-skin please let me in  
Side the time I had to forget you  
Inside no chance of us at all


	6. Regret

_I got the message long before you said you knew  
There was no chance of us at all  
With no velocity and empty-headed hard and far-too-long  
I spent two years alone with you  
Just when I thought I had forgotten  
You came back soft without a sound_

You said we were an accident  
With accidents you'll never know what could have been  
So we were an accident  
You'll always be my favorite one

Bess Marvin sighed.

She was so happy, yet she felt like crying.

Why, you ask?  
Because she was awakening in the arms of Josef Hardy.

Bess groaned as the sun hit her face through the open window.

Last night after the two had finished talking, they had spent the night making love.

At about 2:00, the two were tired, both from hard days and long conversations.

They crashed on her bed, which had not seen love since two years and three days ago.

Bess sighed and carefully snuck out of Joe's arms, careful not to wake him.

How could something so right be so wrong?

Bess sighed as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

She then silently lowered her head and cried.

He always did manage to break her without even trying.

Bess sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Got to be strong."

She mumbled to herself as she got up to make coffee.

Bess looked at the clock as she stepped into her living room. 5:10.

She had to be at work at 7. She had plenty of time. She had to be out of the house by 6:30 to drop Alex off at daycare.

_Keep moving_

She thought to herself as she worked in her kitchen, making coffee. After the coffee was started Bess headed into her tiny bathroom to shower and get ready to start her day.

Weather Joe Hardy had ripped her apart or not, she had to go to work.

Bess quickly showered, wanted to stay in longer, to let the warm water hush her aches and pains, but she had things to do.

Bess walked into her room, to find that Joe was gone.

_I bet he's drinking my coffee._

She thought with a smile as she but a gray lose top with the word LOVE across the bust in red lettering, and a pair of comfy jeans. She pulled on socks and converse knock off high-tops and headed into the kitchen to find Konstantine playing and Joe sitting at her kitchen table, drinking her coffee.

"I knew you would be drinking my coffee."

He stopped sipping the coffee and smiled at her.

"Am I really that predictable?

Bess pretended to ponder.

"Uh…YEAH. But, that's why I befriended you."

Joe rolled his eyes.

"Here, I poured you a cup; you still do the six creams six sugars thing?"  
I nodded.

"Yeah…you remembered. And you like yours black. Ew."

Joe laughed.

"Only you, Bess…Only you."

The two then sat in silence, waiting to have the conversation that would determined everything.

_  
You hit the road and left me an ocean  
I can't swim in the silence of your skin-skin please let me in  
Side the times we never had right  
Inside two years alone with you_

You said we were an accident  
With accidents you'll never know what could have been  
So we were an accident  
You'll always be my favorite one

Nancy Drew awoke in the same setting as Bess Marvin.

Only several things were different.

One, the man. One committed and strong, the other pained and determined.

Two, the girl. One spunky and smart, one creative and sad.

Three, the apartments. One nice, one rundown.

Four, one relationship structured and filled, one shaky and sad.

And finally,

Five, the love. One long and happy, one long and pained.

Nancy sighed as she turned to Frank, who wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Why don't we call in sick today, spend the morning hanging out, go to someplace, central park maybe, and then go out to dinner?"

Nancy laughed.

"Frank…God, aren't you suppose to be responsible?"  
He laughed.

"Well…yes. But, were both worn out, last night was a late one, let's take a day for us?"

Nancy laughed again.

"Sure…you want to have strophe throat, or the flu?"

Frank smiled.

"Doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you."

_  
We could have been (We could have been again)  
Instead of accidental running always running (why can't you believe)  
We could have been (We could have been again)_

Long winded promises of future company  
Up close the sound remains the same  
Without the reign of terror over every momentary change  
We are exactly as before  


George Frayne knew that this was the end of it.

She could feel it, something inside her…was telling her.

That was what she was thinking, as she laid in the hospital.

She knew it.

Last night she had been coming home from a long day at the office, she was tired…walking…the van had come out of nowhere.

It was a miracle that she survived the night, and now she was dying.

All that work, all those things the doctors tried, for nothing.

She would hate to be them.

But, that wasn't what Georgina Hannah Frayne was thinking as she lay on that operating table.

She was thinking of all the things she would never get to say.

The doctors panicking above her were nothing but a blur.

She wished she could tell Bess everything, why she had ignored her these last two years, and that she was sorry, that it was her fault.

She wanted forgiveness.

Closure, she wanted closure, because everybody needs closure.

"_I'm sorry."_

Were her last thoughts, and words, as she died on the prorating table?

And the thing is, she really was.

_  
You hit the road and left me an ocean  
I can't swim in the silence of your skin-skin please let me in  
Side the time I had to forget you  
Inside no chance of us at all_


	7. Silence

Note: I promised myself that this story would be (Authors) Note: less, but _I _lied.

Ha. Me lying. Nothing new.

Anyways, for reasons beyond my control, this last chapter was amazingly hard to write.

No, I mean REALLY hard. Took me a lot of time sitting, thinking, listening to Konstantine.

BTW, if you've never heard of that song or something corporate, you tube search them. You might not like Konstantine, because it's softer and prettier and really long, but I guarantee you'll like one of their songs.

Search my favorite accident, by motion city soundtrack, that's the song in the story.

Anyways, carrying on,

Thanks to all who reviewed. I considered putting everybody's name down, but I'm a lazy ass procrastinator.

Oh, and I'm no Nancy/Frank fan. But this story is so AU I figured, hey, what the heck, try everything once right?

And besides, Ned and Nancy plotting is so not as good as Frank and Nancy plotting.

And, finally,

There will be a sequel.

And, a warning,

I don't believe in happy endings.

At least not the first time.

On with the story.

_I got the message long before you said you knew  
There was no chance of us at all  
With no velocity and empty-headed hard and far-too-long  
I spent two years alone with you  
Just when I thought I had forgotten  
You came back soft without a sound_

You said we were an accident  
With accidents you'll never know what could have been  
So we were an accident  
You'll always be my favorite one

Silence.

Have you ever really thought about the word silence?

If you look in the English dictionary, or wikipedia because the only dictionary your family has is your mother's fourth grade red dictionary, witch is pretty old because your mom is 44, is missing, you will find this;

**Silence** is a relative or total lack of sound. An environment with sound below 20 decibels is considered quiet or silent.

But, if you were to go around asking people what they thought silence meant, you would truly get a million answers.

My sister said,

It's when there's no noise.

My brother said,

Quiet.

My mother said,

That's something I never hear-CONNOR PAUL! DON'T WALK UP THAT SLIDE!  
My dad said,

It's something my darn children have never heard of.

I say,

It's what fills those awkward moments.

But if you asked Bess Marvin?

She would most likely tell you she never really knew what silence meant until she had to make one of the most life changing decisions ever.

Weather it was right to take back Joe Hardy.

So here, we join Bess and Joe again, sitting in the kitchen, sipping coffee.

"Joe."  
Joe sat his coffee cup down and looked at the blonde girl who had turned his life upside-down.

"What the hell were you thinking? You cheated on me? We had been dating for nearly two years!"

Bess wasn't really yelling. She was just sad.

Silence filled the air; the song on the stereo had long since ended.

"I'm sorry."

Bess clenched her fists.

"You say you loved me? You say you were drunk? HOW do I know? Even if you were drunk…What wasn't I giving you?"  
Joe sat still.

"I'm sorry."

Bess slammed her hands onto the table.

"And all you left for explanation was that note? For two years you were the first thing on my mind when I woke, fell asleep, and during the day. And I always wondered. Did you leave me because you didn't love me? And now I'm wondering why Joe? WHY? Why did you fuck her? Why did you leave me in the dust? And are you going to leave again? AM I going to have to have to do all that over again? When will it ever be over? You answered one question, but left me with more!"

His eyes were filled with regret.

"I'm sorry."

"GOD!"  
Bess screamed and she got to her feet.

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT?"

Bess started to pace, she needed to move.

"How can I ever trust you again? I've given so many people second chances, and they took them for granted, you want me to give you one, but how can I know you'll be different? When you met me I was naive, when you met me I was immature, when you met me I was _happy. _Now…I have a child. I can't spend my days drinking, I can't. I have realized that the world may be sugar coated, but reality is the core, and reality, Joe, is cruel and unusual as well as unpredictable."

Bess gently took Joe's hand, and lead him to the door.

" I want to forgive you, I want to open my arms and say come back to me, but, Joe, I've done that for other men I thought I loved, many many times, and all's I got out of it was heartbreak and sorrow. You put me through hell, and I can't take you back."

She got onto her tip toes and gave him one last kiss on the cheek. With tears in her eyes, Bess Marvin finished her speech.

"I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing. In fact, I'm totally clueless. But I've listened to my heart one too many times. I'm still in love with you, and god only knows if I'll still be in love with you the day I die, but, Joe Hardy, remember this…"

"You're my favorite accident, and you always will be."

_  
You hit the road and left me an ocean  
I can't swim in the silence of your skin-skin please let me in  
Side the times we never had right  
Inside two years alone with you  
_

Bess couldn't tell if Joe understood what she was trying to tell him, but he seemed to understand.

He bent down and wrapped her in his arms one last time.  
"I love you."

He whispered those three words that for most people were even said too much or too little.

Tears streaming down her face, Bess said the four words that most people say too much or too little.

"I love you too."

And, it seemed that once he heard those golden words, Joe found the strength to let go.

To repeat the tradition, he kissed her on the cheek, and left.

Bess then quietly shut the door, and let her sobs surface as she slid to the floor.

_You said we were an accident  
With accidents you'll never know what could have been  
So we were an accident  
You'll always be my favorite one  
_

"Mom?"

Bess looked up to find her child looking at her oddly.

Bess let a laugh get chocked through her sobs.

"Come here, sweetie."  
The small boy, though unaware and tiny, seemed to somehow understand.

Alex Marvin then wrapped his arms around his mother, and his mother remembered why she left the one she loved.

For her son.

_  
We could have been (We could have been again)  
Instead of accidental running always running (why can't you believe)  
We could have been (We could have been again)_

Long winded promises of future company  
Up close the sound remains the same  
Without the reign of terror over every momentary change  
We are exactly as before

"Frank Hardy, give me the damn donut."

"Sorry, you told me not to-"

"Do I need to hurt you?"

"Uh, Nance, hon., you're a foot and a half shorter then me-"

"That doesn't mean I can't pack a punch."

Our favorite, and only happy couple in this story, was currently walking down the busy streets of New York, New York. The big apple, the home of Times Square, the place of Macys Thanksgiving day parade.

Yeah, that place.

Nancy rolled her eyes as her boyfriend held the last donut of the pack they had bought at a café a few minutes ago.

"Come on, give me the donut!"  
She said as she stopped her feet.

"Did you seriously just stomp your foot? Are you five?"  
Nancy rolled her eyes and attempted to get the donut, with, no prevail.

"Ugh, well then, you're not getting any."

He immediately turned over the donut.  
"Men, always predictable pervert whose goal in life is to annoy women."  
Frank rolled his eyes.

"Zip it."

He then flung Nancy over his shoulder who squealed.

"YOU Loser, put me down!!!"

After walking a bit with Nancy over his shoulder, he finally put her down.

Mainly because she bit him but…

The two of them were laughing as Nancy's cell phone rang.  
"Hello, Nancy here!"  
Breathlessly Nancy answered the phone.

"Hey Mrs. Frayne what's-"

Nancy then turned very pale.

"But-if-she."

Silence.

"I'll come."

Nancy then shut her phone and turned to Frank.

But I bet you can guess what she's going to say.

__

You hit the road and left me an ocean  
I can't swim in the silence of your skin-skin please let me in  
Side the time I had to forget you  
Inside no chance of us at a_ll_

So there you have it.

The end of this story.

But, you know what they say.

Every hit had a sequel.

The end?


End file.
